ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ricardos Dedicate a Statue
|season = 6 |number = 26 |overall = 179 |airdate = May 6, 1957 |production = 6-26 / 179-B |imdb = tt0609379 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Raises Tulips" |next = The "I Love Lucy" Christmas Show (Special) |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TownCrier.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DedicateStatue.jpg The Ricardos Dedicate a Statue was the 179th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 26th episode of season 6, the final season of the series, as well as the final episode aired before the series was spun off into a new one hour series, The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour, which also made it the series finale. The episode was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 6, 1957. Synopsis Ricky has been chosen to dedicate a new Revolutionary War statue in the WestportTown Square. There's a problem: Lucy has accidentally destroyed the one-of-a-kind sculpture. Plot summary Lucy is chairman for the Yankee Doodle Day commemorative event that is to honor the anniversary of the 1777 Battle of Compo Hill in Westport. Lucy has had a beautiful statue made of one of the Revolutionary War soldiers, and Ricky is going to give a speech to dedicate the statue. But Lucy ends up backing into the statue, crumbling it to pieces! There's no time to make another sculpture, so Lucy must pose as the statue herself, dressed in costume and covered in clay. Her cover is blown when Fred the dog starts licking her during the ceremony. Trivia *In the final scene, Desi, Jr. is standing in front of Vivian Vance. He's the one who she asks, "Are you having fun, honey?" This is the only time Desi, Jr. appeared on the show. The little girl beside Desi, Jr. is NOT Lucie. Lucie never appeared on the show, although she did appear in the pilot episode for the show, albeit hidden, since Lucy was six months pregnant when the pilot was filmed. *This episode's plot was inspired by the real Minuteman statue that still exists in Westport today. *It would have taken Mr. Silvestri two whole weeks to have made another copy of the statue Lucy broke. The reason the statuemaker was named "Silvestri" is because that's the name of the company that really did make the statue for the show. *The reason that this, the final episode, does not have any sort of finality to it is because nobody knew when it was filmed that this would be the last episode. The show was #1 in the ratings when it stopped production, and it was a surprise decision when it was announced that no more half-hour episodes would be made. Thirteen hour-long episodes of the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour ''followed, but, contrary to popular belief, this show was NOT ''I Love Lucy! It was a spin-off based off of the'' I Love Lucy'' FORMAT and its characters. CBS falsely marketed the Comedy Hour DVDs as "seasons 7, 8, and 9 of I Love Lucy." There were only SIX seasons of I Love Lucy. The ''Comedy Hour ''was a completely different venture. *The Yankee Doodle Day Celebration is being put on by the Westport Historical Society. *In this episode, it is revealed that the Munsons live about a mile away from the Ricardos' home. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Richard Keith ... as Little Ricky *Eleanor Audley ... as Flower Judge *Mary Jane Croft ... as Betty Ramsey *Ruth Brady ... as Grace Munson *Peter Brocco ... as Flower Judge Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes